


Blood and Flesh and Bone

by GoddessofBirth



Series: Stranger things in heaven and earth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death, Peter-centric, mentions of other characters but Peter and Chris and Allison are the main players here, probably Pre-Chris/Peter if you turn your head and squint a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an accident.  An accident in the way Laura's death most assuredly had not been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Flesh and Bone

 

It's an accident. An accident in the way Laura's death most assuredly had not been. There'd been no plans to kill an Argent, much less _bite_ one. For God's sake, they were all on the same side now, at least until this alpha pack business is taken care of. Not to mention Peter is a _beta_. His bite is useless these days.

 

Except then they're in the middle of fighting the alphas. Derek's pack and Scott, and Stiles and Allison and Danny – who may as well be Scott's pack, for all they're human. And Chris is there, too, of course, because there is no threat to the pitiful remains of his family that he will let go unchecked. Peter vaguely remembers what that type of loyalty and fear is like.

 

The fighting is convoluted, and chaotic, with half a dozen individual battles taking place, so when Peter manages to pin Aiden to the concrete, he doesn't think or hesitate to pull his head back by the hair. Doesn't stop to consider the rake of his claws over the boy's throat, neatly separating it from his spine. But then, _Christ_ , he can't _not_ think about it, because as Aiden's eyes go lifeless, he's slammed in the chest with a heady, intoxicating rush of power. Oh yes, he knows _this_. Parts that have been weak since his resurrection are suddenly made strong, and his senses become multiplied tenfold.

 

There's no rational thought in this moment of transition, only instinct and survival, and just like that, everything is a threat. He is surrounded by other alphas, and he has no _pack_. He has no _betas_. He is _vulnerable._ There is no thought to the battle waging around him as he locates candidates from where he remains crouched over Aiden's body. He could bite one of Derek's betas, but the idea of putting his mouth where another alpha has been is distasteful, and he has no desire for leftovers. Luckily he's not limited to other werewolves, because there are _humans_ here. He'll take them _all,_ but he has to start somewhere. Stiles. If he had time, Stiles would be his first pick. But...

 

But Allison is closer.

 

He lunges across the room, teeth and claws sharp, eyes twin points of red. Oh, he startles her, he _does_ , and she barely gets a knife up before he's on her. Then there's shouting, and screaming, and the negligible wound of a blade in his side. He stretches his mouth wide, sets his teeth to her skin, and -

 

Chris-fucking- _Argent_ appears out of nowhere and steals Peter's prey before he can turn her. Shoves Allison away, hard enough that she slams into a wall and collapses. But Peter can't worry about that now, because he's been tackled to the ground by a madman, with wolfsbane on his breath and bullets in his hands.

 

Madman or not, Peter is an _alpha_ now, and oh, he is not going gently into that goodnight. It's a blur of teeth and knives and fists and claws, and regardless of how good Chris might be, it wouldn't have been a very even contest. Except suddenly Derek and Scott are there, and there are other hands, and other claws, and something sharp and hard bludgeons into his head.

 

The world goes black to the taste of blood and flesh and bone.

 

********

When he regains consciousness, he's on a bed in the loft. The transition is done and power crawls through his veins, and his thoughts are his own again. With that consciousness comes confusion, because there is _no_ reason he should still be alive. No reason for any number of people to not have killed him while he was unconscious and helpless. Stupid, _stupid_ children, to have left a raging alpha alive and in their midst.

 

He sits up slowly, the sheet falling to his waist. He can't see anyone, although he can hear Derek and Isaac's heartbeats one floor down. He gradually becomes aware of another presence, then. An awareness scratching constantly at the back of his brain, innate and permanent. Two miles away, southwest and downwind.

 

 _His_ beta.

 

_Christopher._


End file.
